Danny's Mistake
by Dragon-Fire-Fairy
Summary: Raven decides to leave the Teen Titan after an accident occurs.Raven goes under cover so the Titans can't locate her and she moves to Amity Park where she meets Sam But what happens when Danny meets Sams new best friend. New Ending! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Book Store**

Raven had just teleported her self from Titan's Tower to a small town called Amity Park. _This is a perfect place to start over_. Raven thought as she walked into a dark quiet book store.

"Sorry." Raven said as she walked into a girl with short black hair pulled back into a pony tail at the top. She had violet eyes like Raven's and was wearing a black tank top with a purple oval in the middle, a short black skirt with green pin strips down it and black boots.

"It's okay it was my fault." The girl said.

"No it was mine." Raven said.

"Okay if you insist by the way I'm Sam. You must be new because I haven't seen you around anywhere."

"Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Raven."

"Cool are you going to school here now." Sam asked.

"Yeah I guess. Do you have any Goth poetry cafes here?"

"Yeah every Fridays, Mondays and Wensdays." Sam said

"Great." Raven said. "Where's it at."

"Well I'm going tonight so do you wanna meet at my house around 7:30?"

"Sure." Raven said as she got Sam's address and left the store.

"Now all I have to do is find a hotel or something." Raven said as she walked out of the store and onto the street.

She walked into a small apartment complex.

"Hi I'm looking for an apartment." Raven said to the women at the counter.

"Your in luck we just got a vacancy." The women said handing Raven a key. "It's room 131. Will you be paying cash or charge? (I don't know if you can buy an apartment so that you don't have to pay rent so in this story you can.)

"It'll be cash." Raven says handing the lady the amount of money and taking the key. Raven walked up two stories to her room when she opened the door she wanted to gag. The room was bright pink!

Raven said a spell which brought all of her clothing, books and other stuff from Titan's tower.

Then opening one of her books and saying a spell causing her room to look just like her old room in Titan's Tower. Glancing at her clock Raven saw that it was 6:30.

"I'd better get going." Raven said teleporting herself to the roof of the apartment complex. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven said as she took flight.

Danny, Sam and Tucker Patrolling

"You see anything?" Danny asked Tucker and Sam as he flew over the city.

"No." Sam said then she glancing at her watch. "Hey guys I gotta go."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I promised to meet someone at the poetry café."

"Okay sees you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah see you." Sam said rushing down the street to her house.

Just as Sam left Raven flew right into Danny Phantom.

"Ghost!" Danny said into his cell phone slamming it shut.

Danny slammed into Raven hard.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven said sending Danny flying backwards.

Danny flies back and punches Raven.

Raven punches him back. Then she yells. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" and vanishes into thin air.

"Who was that?" Tucker asked when landed beside him.

"I don't know but I intended to find out.

A/N: Hope you liked. R&R!


	2. Into Hiding

**Into Hiding**

Raven had just returned from the Goth Café. She grabbed the remote on top of the TV that came with the room. _I'll guess I'll watch the news to see what the Titans had to deal with today before I meditate and go to bed._ Raven flipped to the news channel only to find herself looking at a picture of herself. The news lady saying something that Raven couldn't hear so she turned up the TV but was astounded by what she heard.

"We just received news from the Teen Titans that Raven the young Telepath has gone missing. If anyone has any information about where she might be needs to contact us immediately." The women clicked a button and Ravens picture disappeared.

"Oh no. Now what am I going to do?" Raven throw off her cape and walked to her closet. "There has got to be another outfit in here I can where to that school."

Raven pulled out a dark purple skirt that came just below her knees. And then she found a tight black long sleeved shirt.

"This will have to work." Raven said looking at herself in the mirror before changing into black pajamas and climbing into bed.

At school the next day.

Raven walked into the school and made her way to the office.

"Um… excuse me."

"Yes. Is there something I can help you with?" The girl behind the counter said.

"Hi I'm a new student here I…uh need to sign in I guess?" Raven said looking at the girl behind the counter.

"Oh hi I'm Jazz. Nice to meet you Raven." Jazz said as she got a group of forms from the desk drawer and handed them to Raven. "You just need to get these forms signed by your parents and bring them back tomorrow and will settle the rest."

"Thanks." Raven said taking the forms and walking out the door. She walked into the bathroom and then making sure that no one was in the restroom she teleported herself to the apartment room.

Back at school

Sam opened up her locker.

"Hi Sam." Danny said as he and Tucker walked up.

"You missed it last night." Tucker said. "Right after you left Danny was attacked by a new ghost."

"Really?" Sam said. "Did you catch him?"

"It was a girl and no she just disappeared into thin air like Vlad does." Danny said in an annoyed voice.

"Hey where's that new friend of yours anyway." Tucker said as Sam shut her locker and they started walking down the hall to there first period class.

"She starts school tomorrow and her name is Raven." Sam said as she walked into the class room.

At Raven's apartment

"Gosh half of this stuff doesn't make any sense." Raven said frustrated as she filled out the forms and signing some name she just made up where parent signatures were needed.

"Done!" Raven said as she glanced at the clock on beside the table. "Gosh I need to get to bed. Raven said after she finished meditating. It was 11:00 pm.

_Flash back_

"_Raven NOW!" Robin yelled._

_Raven stood frozen. She couldn't attack him. Her powers they wouldn't come. _

"_Raven NOW!" Robin yelled again._

"_I…I can't." Raven said as Starfire pushed her aside and did what Raven had been practicing for weeks to do along with the rest of the team._

_Slade went sprawling backwards._

_End of Flash back._

The next day

Raven went to her locker and opened it.

"Hey Raven." Sam said.

"Oh hi." Raven said as she placed some books into the locker and then she slammed the locker door.

"Hey Sam." Danny and Tucker said as they came up to Sam and Raven.

"Hey guys." Sam said then pointing to Raven she said. "Guys I'd like you to meet Raven."

"Hi Raven." Tucker and Danny said to Raven.

"And Raven this is Danny." Sam said pointing to Danny and then she pointed to Tucker. "And this is Tucker."

"Hi." Raven said as she reached out her hand and shook Danny and Tucker's hands.

The bell rang and students began scurrying to classroom.

Raven was about to walk to her math class when her communicator went off.

"Great." Raven said sarcastically as she yanked open her locker and pulled the communicator out of her pocket she flipped it open.

"Raven is unavailable right now to any of the Titans. Please don't leave a message and don't bother to call back because I sure won't answer and I sure won't call back."

Raven smiled at Robin's shocked face as she slammed the communicator shut. And throw it in her locker.

A/N: Hope you liked! R&R!


	3. the spy

**The Spy**

Danny watched Raven from the corner of a locker.

He watched as she throw something yellow and black into the locker after she removed and smashed some type of device. Then she rushed into chemistry just as the one minute bell rang.

Danny memorizing her locker nomber so that he could find out what the wierd device in her locker was rushed in after her.

Danny sat down in his seat next to Tucker and opened his note book to a blank page.

_"She reminds me of that ghost i fought the other night but how come my ghost sense isn't going off?" _Danny thought as he wrote down some things she had in common with the ghost.

Then Danny wrote a note to Tucker at the top.

_New friend of Sam's and the ghost last night have in common. What do you think Tucker?_

_Danny_

_Wierd they do look a lot alike but wouldn't your ghost sense be going off?_

_Tucker_

_Yeah that's what I can't figure out._

_Danny_

Just then the teacher walked in and took the note that Danny was passing to Tucker and with out reading it ripped it up and throws it away.

"Okay class today we are going to watcha vidoe that is showing on the science channel. So please take out a piece of paper and a pencil and prepare to take notes." The teacher said turning on the TV and turning it to the science channel.

They were in the middle of the movie when the local news inturrpeted it.

"We interrupput this special channel to bring you an importain annoucement." A mans voice said before it switched over to a woman and a young man.

Before the woman could introduce the man a girl in the class room hollered. "Look it's Robin from the Teen Tians!'

Danny looked up at the TV.

It was Robin alright and he looked anxiuos to get what he was there to do over with.

"Attention people of Amity Park! In case you haven't heard a member of our group is missing. Raven's communicator has been traced to somewhere around Amity Park." Then he reached down to grab a picture.

Back to Raven

Seeing Robin reaching down for the picture Raven whispered low engough so that noone could hear her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos!"

The TV's through out the school turned black and then they busted into little pieces.

"That's all I needed is for someone to find me and report to Robin that they thought they spotted me." Raven mumured to herself as the bell rang for fourth period which was lunch.

Raven grabbed a piece of pizza and looked for Sam.

Sam was sitting in a small corner of the cafetria with Danny and Tucker. Sam waved at Raven and motioned her over.

Sitting down next to Sam, Raven poked her pizza. She wasn't really hungry what she wanted was some herbal tea.

"Is the food always so...um..." Raven trailed off and Sam finished the sentince for her.

"Looks like it was brought from a dumpster? Yeah usauly."

"So this is the town with all the ghost right? Like Inviso Bill lives here doesn't he?" Raven asked.

"He's name's Danny Phantom." Danny said annoyed.

"Sorry they always call him Inviso Bill on the news." Raven said.

"So they know about him where you come from?" Tucker asked.

"Oh yeah." Raven lied. She knew him only when they watched news from here that on;y the Titans had acess to in the city.

"Cool." Tucker said as Danny ghost sense went off and Vlad came through the wall.

A/N: Okay not the greatest chapter but it will have to work. R&R!


	4. VLAD

**Vlad**

People started screaming and running out the door.

Danny looked in looked at Sam and Tucker then he glanced at Raven. She seemed to be watching the running crowd and then she looked at Vlad and back to Danny, Sam and Tucker.

Danny motioned for Sam and Tucker to flow him behind a table that was leaning against the wall where Vlad had thrown it.

"Going ghost!" Danny yelled and went ghost.

Behind a table not far from Danny's Raven was throwing on her leotard and cape.

Pulling the hood over her head she that now one could see her face Raven glanced around the table and watched as Danny Phantom ran out from behind a table and straight at Vlad.

Vlad smiles at Danny and reminds Raven of Slade.

"Slade and this Vlad ghost would be a great team." Raven said as Danny was hit heard in the stomach and went flying back but what Vlad didn't know was that Raven was right behind him.

"Azarath, Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed sending Vlad flying forward.

"Another ghost who uses her powers for good huh?" Vlad said firing a ghost ray at Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled and a table went black and then it slammed into Vlad.

Danny hit Vlad the minute he got up from the table and then Vlad vanished.

Running behind the table Raven throw off her cape and leotard.

And Danny turned back into his human self.

They both ran out from behind 2 different tables and ran into each other.

Raven's cape fell half way out of her backpack but Raven didn't see it as she got up and ran out of the lunch room.

Danny noticed the black cape hanging out of her backpack and flowed her to her locker.

Raven throw her backpack into the locker and grabbed some books.

Raven walked out the school doors and Danny ran up to her locker.

Putting in her combination which he had seen when she was turning the dial to get into and opened the locker.

Danny opened her backpack and pulled out a black leotard and dark blue cape.

"What on earth?" Danny said.

"What are you doing!" A voice behind Danny said.

Danny spun around dropping the backpack.

A/N: It's not that great of a chapter I know but I will make up for it later. So LONG as you R&R!


	5. The locker

**The locker**

Danny spun around to find Sam and Tucker starring at him.

"Danny what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Your new friend is the missing Teen Titan." Danny said showing the group the communicator then the cape and leotard.

"What?" Tucker said. "Cool I beat she's lost and doesn't know who she is."

Tucker picked up his phone and dialed the emergency number for any information about Raven.

"Tucker what did you do?" Sam asked. "What if she doesn't want to be found?"

"Well then she'll just have to be surprised when they arrive for her." Danny said.

"Here's how we'll do it…" Danny said pulling the group into a circle and telling them the plan.

**Raven's Apartment**

Raven was meditating when Sam called.

"Hello?" Raven said.

"Raven?" Sam said on the other line.

"Yes?" Raven said.

"Can you meet Me, Tucker and Danny in the park in an hour?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great see you then." Sam said before she hung up.

An hour later

Raven was standing outside the park waiting for Sam.

"Raven!" Sam hollered waving her hand as she ran up to her. "Danny and Tucker are waiting for us on the side of that hill over there."

Raven followed Sam until the reached the side of the hill.

Then she stopped.

Next to Danny stood Robin.

"What are you doing here?" Raven said glaring at Robin.

"I wanted to apologize to you for what happened the other day. And to ask you to come back to the team. So Raven will you forgive me?"

Raven looked up at him and smiled. "I forgive you." Raven said hugging Robin.

"So does that mean you'll come back and rejoin the team?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Raven said "I'll come back to the team."

Robin smiled at Raven. Then it began to snow.

The End!

A/N: Not the best ending I know. As of right now there is not going to be a sequel. R&R!


	6. New Ending

**The locker**

Danny spun around to find Sam and Tucker starring at him.

"Danny what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Your new friend is the missing Teen Titan." Danny said showing the group the communicator then the cape and leotard.

"What?" Tucker said. "Cool I beat she's lost and doesn't know who she is."

Tucker picked up his phone and dialed the emergency number for any information about Raven.

"Tucker what did you do?" Sam asked. "What if she doesn't want to be found?"

"Well then she'll just have to be surprised when they arrive for her." Danny said.

"Here's how we'll do it…" Danny said pulling the group into a circle and telling them the plan.

**Raven's Apartment**

Raven was meditating when Sam called.

"Hello?" Raven said.

"Raven?" Sam said on the other line.

"Yes?" Raven said.

"Can you meet Me, Tucker and Danny in the park in an hour?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great see you then." Sam said before she hung up.

**An hour later**

Raven was standing outside the park waiting for Sam.

"Raven!" Sam hollered waving her hand as she ran up to her. "Danny and Tucker are waiting for us on the side of that hill over there."

Raven followed Sam until the reached the side of the hill.

Then she stopped.

Next to Danny stood Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire.

"What are you doing here?" Raven said glaring at Robin.

"I wanted to apologize to you for what happened the other day. And to ask you to come back to the team. So Raven will you forgive me?"

Raven was quiet for a while her eyes were searching Robins. Finally she answered him "I forgive you." Raven said.

Robin smiled and then scooted his feet across the ground.

"So does that mean you'll come back and rejoin the team?" Robin asked.

Raven looked at him for a minute.

"Actually… if it's alright with Sam, Danny and Tucker I think I'll stay here and help them fight ghosts."

Danny was quiet for a minute and then he smiled. "Raven, we'd be happy to have you help us fight ghost."

"Then it's settled I'm staying here with Danny, Sam and Tucker." Raven said.

Twenty minutes later Raven waved good bye to Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire.

As the team left Starfire turned to Robin. "Friend Robin are we really going to just let her leave like that with out even a fight?"

"Not hardly Starfire. After a month in this small boring town Raven will be begging us to let her back on the team."

A/N: That's my new ending. If I get enough reviews though I may keep the story going. I have some new ideas for some great chapters. So R&R if you want to keep this story going.

Dragon-Fire-Fairy


End file.
